Gibby Gibson X Peashooter X Anne Frank X Ben 10 - The Sex Against Isis
by xXILoveAnime69Xx
Summary: Gibby and Peashooter want to have sex, but are attacked by Isis. Can they stop the nuke, or can they defeat with the help of Anne Frank and Ben 10? Let s find out.


**Gibby Gibson X Peashooter X Anne Frank X Ben 10 \- The Sex Against Isis**

An Erotic Novel By: xXILoveAnime69Xx

 _Editors Note: Feel free to read with your pants off. Have Fun! ;)_

 **Prologue**

It was a hot steamy day at xXZombi3K1llaXx's lawn, the plants were casually killing the zombies. The lonely peashooter had been grinding for the last hour, and the only other plant in his row was the sunflower. Peashooter turned around to see the sunflower gently releasing a sun, "oh yeah..." he whispered, as he couldn't help himself. Peashooter locked eyes with the smooth and sexy sunflower, and his stem quickly blushed red. He moved his leaves towards his crotch... Oh No... Peashooter had a raging boner.

 **Chapter 1 - Caught In The Act**

Peashooter wanted to apply his large erect green penis onto the cornered sunflower, but he knew he couldn't. Last time he tried to do that, Crazy Dave stuck his 10 inch cock onto his mouth. He was unable to shoot peas for the next 3 waves.

But Peashooter couldn't help himself... even though a large wave of zombies were approaching, his cock was large and incharge. He turned around and grinned at the slim sunflower. She produced another sun, and that was the tipping point. Photosynthesis was his fetish. He was about to unleash his inner rage, but Crazy Dave caught him in the act.

"I'M CRAAAAAAZY! AND SOON YOU'LL BE CRAZY WITH THIS COCK!" he yelled. Peashooter had been caught once again... Only god could save him now... As Crazy Dave ripped off his thong, Peashooter's luck had struck. His sex idol had come to save him: Gibby Gibson.

 **Chapter 2 - The Sex Idol**

Gibby was done with being a side character in iCarly, it was time for him to be the hero. All those years of being cucked by the cameraman Freddie, had led up to this moment. "Fuck you, you ignorant fat retard. My penis is at least double your size!". With one swift punch, Gibby had knocked out Crazy Dave. "Anything for you, my sweet prince" Gibby said in his hypnotising voice. Soon, the peashooter noticed that he didn't care about the sunflower at all... He was just hungry for some cock on cock action.

Gibby Gibson had the biggest grin on his face. "GIBBBAAAYYY", he roared, as he furiously rubbed his nipples. At that moment, Peashooter realized something. He was so memorized by Gibby's picture perfect body that he became gay. The Peashooter arousingly winked towards his new crush, while preparing himself for his upcoming sexual adventure. Gibby exclaimed back "ME LIKEY", as he smacked his ass towards Peashooter.

But Sunflower was watching all of this happen, and was having none of it. Peashooter had just switched sexual partners from herself to a more lean and slim man. "Wait, you mother yar! You mother fucking cucking me, you fricking thunder cunt!" she screamed towards Gibby. But Gibby was hungry for some sex, and had to get rid of that nuisance quickly. He responded, "Boi, your dick is smaller than the jew population during WWII". Sunflower was speechless. And also sexually confused cause she doesn't have a dick. She was furious and new that she needed to get revenge. "You m*ther fucking cunt, faggot jew, r*dical islam, h*ly j*w of all bitch dick... I will call upon the powers of Isis, and get my revenge!"  
 **  
Chapter 3 - Radical Islam Attack**

Sunflower retreated back to xXZombi3K1llaXx's house and pulled out her iPhone 10. She punched in some numbers a some numbers and waited. It seems like someone had picked up on the other side. Sunflower whispered through the phone:

"Hello? Is this the Radical Islam Isis Attack Hotline?"

"Hmm... Yes, I'll take the #5 Ahkbar combo special"

"Yes, I already have a premium islam membership, so I need that extra speed on that delivery."

"Thanks."

"No, Allahu Ahkbar to YOU, my good sir!"

Sunflower put her phone back down. "MWUHAHAHA", She laughed menacingly, "Soon Peashooter and that fat fuck will pay!"

Back on xXZombi3K1llaXx's yard, Peashooter and Gibby Gibson were beginning to get it on. Peashooter's schlong was hanging out and swinging around like an elephant trunk. Gibby stared at him with passion in his eyes. "Watch this my nigerian fellow", Gibby said. With one quick twist, his shirt and pants flew off, revealing his hot-momma lean body in his sexy pink underwear. "GIBBAAAAYY", he exclaimed. All those years if shadowing that fuck Freddie on iCarly had flashed by his eyes. This was his moment.

But the erotic moment was stopped by Peashooter. "What's that?", as he pointed his leaf towards the sky. They both turned their heads towards the sky. Gibby was in shock.  
"It's a bird!"  
"It's a plane!"  
"No...", Gibby paused, "It's a radical Islam attack."

 **Chapter 4 - The Time Travelling Sexer-Upper**

The nuke was falling from the sky at supersonic speeds. If it landed, everyone would die, and there would not be any sex to be had. Peashooter panicked and whispered "Gibby senpai, please defend us against Isis". "GIBAAAAAY!" he confidently responded, as he smirked, "step aside". Peashooter smiled as he took a step back, "I knew you would come up with a plan, daddy".

With one quick motion, Gibby leaped 100m into the air. While floating in the air, he yanked off his pants and threw it on the ground beside Peashooter. But, Gibby's grin quickly turned upside down as he peeked at his willy. "Oh No…. It can't be…" he said worryingly, "My penis isn't erect."

"Why does your penis have to be erect to stop the nuke?" Peashooter asked, while Gibby was floating in the air.

"No time to explain!" he responded, "I just need something to make my penis erect right now! We need a miracle!"

Everything seemed to be lost for Peashooter and Gibby. The nuke would explode, and they would never be able to have sex… All of a sudden, a magical portal appeared beside Peashooter. A moist lean leg stepped out. "Oh my, could it be?" Peashooter exclaimed. The rest of the portal walked out of the portal. "OH MY GOODNESS! It can't be!" Gibby screamed, "It's her! It's Anne Frank!"

"What's popping my fellow jews!" Anne Frank said seductively, "Hope I'm not too late". "Not at all" Gibby responded, as he looked at her lean legs. In no time, his penis became erect. "Ready to rumble." he said confidently. Gibby charged his penis back, and pointed it towards the ground. When the nuke came close, he swung his cock with utter strength, just like a baseball ball, and blasted the nuke away. The nuke went straight into the moon, at the speed of light. "Not today Isis" he said confidently, nodding towards Anne Frank.

 **Chapter 5 - A Perfect Ending**

"I thought you died back in WWII!" Peashooter said.

"Nah, Hitler captured me and set me on a special mission.." Anne Frank explained, "He sent me back in time to save you Gibby…"

Gibby was in shock! His celebrity crush Anne Frank had gone back in time just to save him.

"It was crucial to save you…" Anne Frank continued, "because you are Hitlers dad. If you died, he would never have been born."

It all made sense now. They were all relieved that the world and hitler had been saved. They needed to celebrate. "Let's get to business, shall we!" Peashooter said. All of a sudden, Ben 10 showed up and said "What's up niggas!". "You want to join our sex party?" Gibby asked, to which Ben 10 responded "heck ya nigga!".

Peashooter had already been 10 inches rock hard this whole time. Gibby, having revealed his 100m cock, was eager to get some action. Anne Frank moistened up and hitted that nae nae real nice. Ben 10 evolved into one of his forms Four Arms, because it also meant that he had four dicks which was hella kinky. He gave 1 penis for each of the participants, and put the last one inside of his own ass. After 30 seconds, Peashooter was overwhelmed by the ecstasy. "I'M FINNA RELEASE MY POLLEN", he screamed as he released his upgraded peashot onto Gibby. Gibby was so aroused that he exclaimed "GIBBAAAYY" and nutted all the way to Africa, accidently feeding 10 African children with his sperm. Anne Frank proceeded to jizz too, as he was in fact also secretly a guy. "Heck yea niggas" Ben 10 screamed as he finished off. It was a good day, but this was only the beginning

To Be Continued...


End file.
